


Мышка из Долины

by Tinumbra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: У Алейны был самый лучший учитель.





	Мышка из Долины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mouse of the Vale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219842) by [Marquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquise/pseuds/Marquise). 

Алейна старалась угодить отцу как могла. Это казалось правильным, а она была хорошей, послушной девочкой, пусть и презренным бастардом. Всегда послушная девочка — это она помнила точно — даже в прошлой жизни, воспоминания о которой с каждым днём тускнели все больше. В памяти еще оставались картинки из прошлого, иногда даже запахи и голоса или тепло маминой щеки, но всё это было каким-то далёким, будто чужим.

Воспоминания, и правда, принадлежали не ей, а Сансе Старк; Алейна лишь смотрела спектакль. Происходящее вызывало разные эмоции, но не затягивало с головой. Будто со стороны, она смотрела, как её обнимает первый отец, чувствовала его колкую щетину и запах коры чардрева, но в этот момент в груди всегда что-то сжималось и останавливало её, перехватывая дыхание и мешая нырнуть глубже.

Сначала она не могла сообразить, что это такое. Но однажды ночью, лёжа в кровати, Алейна прокручивала в голове воспоминания Сансы Старк (не могла заснуть, пока Робин пинал её по ногам) и вдруг поняла: это желание выжить не давало ей подойти ближе. Пока она соблюдала дистанцию, пока оставалась Алейной из Долины, ничто не могло ей навредить. А в Игре выживание — главный приз.

Выживать она всегда умела. Ее много раз пытались сломать, но вот она была здесь, живая и здоровая. И так и будет, пока она Алейна; а когда всё закончится, она пройдёт по пеплу тех, кто хотел использовать и уничтожить ее. Они считали её глупой и в каком-то смысле были правы: она была глупой. Но, как однажды сказал отец — взяв её пальцами за подбородок и смахнув со лба прядь волос — это был подарок судьбы. Никто не воспринимал её всерьёз, некоторые даже не придавали значения, когда она видела что-то, не предназначенное для чужих глаз, а умение оставаться незаметным было в Игре величайшим преимуществом. Алейна многое видела, многое слышала, притаившись где-то там, внизу, а потом шмыгала в щель — не пташка, но мышь.

Пусть мыши и не могут прятаться вечно, зато могут улизнуть так быстро, что никто опомниться не успеет. А ещё они могут неожиданно вернуться.

Поэтому, объяснил отец, она должна забыть, кем была раньше. Цепляясь за Сансу Старк, она рисковала привлечь к себе внимание до того, как они будут готовы застать всех врасплох. Чувства, сказал он, ласково поцеловав ее в щеку, самое могущественное и опасное оружие. Даже самого умелого игрока они могут низвести до уровня пешки. Но если она забудет, если станет кем-то другим, то никто не сможет использовать ее собственные чувства против нее. Для этого ей нужно уметь превращаться в мышь, в мелочь, на которую никто не обращает внимания. В этой роли она сможет наблюдать и развиваться, даже если Санса Старк исчезнет, растворится в пыль.

В этом смысле Алейна, как могла, старалась угодить отцу: обрывая связь с воспоминаниями, которые могли ее убить. Чтобы выжить, ей нужно было отстраниться от себя настоящей. У нее получалось — по большей части — и с каждым днем она чувствовала себя все увереннее и сильнее. А отец все больше гордился ею; она признавалась себе, что порой начинала чувствовать с ним такую же сильную связь, как с первым отцом. Тот — человек Севера — был добр и ласков, но никогда не пытался ничему её научить, не наблюдал за тем, как она развивала свои умения — чтобы потом улыбнуться с такой вот теплотой. Она так давно не ощущала ничьего одобрения.

Поэтому Алейне бывало больно, если не удавалось угодить новому отцу: это случалось, когда события принимали слишком мрачный оборот и она обращалась в Сансу Старк — живую, но испуганную так, как не могла бояться Алейна, и в такую наивную, какой, она надеялась, ей уже не быть никогда. Становилось стыдно, и даже если его не было рядом, она будто ощущала его неодобрение. Она иногда чувствовала это по утрам, когда они вместе садились завтракать. Алейна обещала себе стараться больше, работать усерднее.

Она всегда хорошо запоминала уроки, однако ей ещё так много нужно было узнать, так много сделать. Её шансы на выживание, как и более насущная нужда в его одобрении, оба зависели от того, как хорошо она играет свою роль. Но она была послушной девочкой и быстро училась. Особенно сейчас, когда у неё появился учитель, который убедил её в важности этих уроков и теперь целиком полагался на неё.

В следующий раз, когда у них были гости, и она, стоя в сторонке и следя за каждым незначительным движением присутствующих, подливала им вино, её снова ошеломило видение из прошлого, лицо её первого отца; и тогда она вспомнила, что он, в отличие от её нового отца, никогда не интересовался её жизнью. Это помогло ей сохранить невозмутимость и не пролить ни капли вина.

Наполняя кубок, она кинула взгляд на отца и, заметив его тонкую улыбку, почувствовала, как в груди что-то защемило, но в этот раз не от боли.


End file.
